


I Need A Hero

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [164]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: “So, you’re like Superman?”A chuckle escapes Jack as he reaches for the milk and pours it over the cereal.





	I Need A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Superman Day’ (12 June). Set post-series.

“Oh. I love superheroes!”

“I know you do – and they are pretty cool,” Jack smiles as he sets a bowl of Froot Loops onto the table.

“So, you’re like Superman?”

A chuckle escapes him as he reaches for the milk and pours it over the cereal.

“Not quite, honey,” he answers, watching with amusement as his daughter tries to grab the carton from his hand.

“But you said he fights the bad guys and helps keep people safe.”

“He does.”

“And he’s a superhero?”

“He is.”

“But you helped save people from the bad guys too.”

“I did,” he answers slowly, “but it’s – it’s complicated.”

He appreciates his daughter’s sentiment, he really does, but he never, _ever_ saw himself as a superhero. His wife? _Definitely._ But him? Not so much.

He pushes the bowl closer to Grace and receives a happy hum in return, but just as he sits down and reaches for a slice of toast, he catches the brief look of confusion on her face.

“Are there rules for who can be a superhero?”

“Uh, I think so.”

“Who makes ‘em up?”

“Who makes _them_ up, Gracie,” he gently corrects, “and I’m not sure.”

“Can I make up the rules?”

“For who can be a superhero?”

She nods as she swallows her food.

“Yeah,” he answers, deciding to humor her.

“Then it doesn’t really matter, daddy.”

“What doesn’t matter?”

“Whether you’re a superhero or not.”

“Oh.” He frowns, unsure as to what exactly she means by her comment.

She nods again vigorously in response, scooping up another spoonful of cereal. “Because I still love you.”

“Well, that’s good to know,” he smiles.

Without warning, Grace looks up, meets his gaze and with a conspiratorial smile, leans forward and stage-whispers, “And do you know why?”

Jack’s smile widens as he mirrors her actions. “Why?”

“Because if I make the rules, you’ll always be my superhero.”

“Always?”

“Always,” she answers confidently.

With a soft chuckle, he stands and makes his way around the kitchen table.

“Thank you,” he murmurs as he leans over and drops a kiss to the top of her head. “I love you too, kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why, but when I saw this holiday, [this](https://www.legendscanada.com/product-page/63555-1) image popped into my head and it’s the way I pictured him smiling at Grace.


End file.
